


For You Have Poisoned Me (with Your Love)

by PoisonedMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Sam Winchester, Sam-Centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's death has taking a firm hold of Sam and is slowly twisting its thorns to carve out Sam's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Have Poisoned Me (with Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Dean's death in season 3.

It's funny, because people have always told me that when you find 'The One', you would know instantly. Everything would become second choice next to this person. But when I think of you, I don't think there ever was much of a choice. It was always you. Has always been you.  
Your name was a song stuck on repeat in my head, your voice was a caressing comfort in the dark, and your eyes were bullets burning through my armor.  
And it hurts. I can still hear your soft breaths promising a new tomorrow in the night when I try to sleep, and I can still taste the faded leather on the tip of my tongue when I breathe.  
My head is empty, but I can't think, anyway, because all the sounds are nothing compared to the silence, screaming from your bed.  
I'm crying out your name when I wake in the night, my record player broken but still playing the tunes to the same old song, but the whispering echo of your name inside my head is deafening me. I hear your voice in the silence of midnight, when shadows grow and grow but I can't see, because I'm blinded by the light from your gun, shooting emerald bullets through my aching heart until it finally stills completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble but I wanted to put it out there for some unknown reason... I apologize.  
> Also, English is not my first language so please bear with me, I'm doing the best I can.


End file.
